Well Read
by Val'Aishlym
Summary: Zevvin and Iron Bull's sexytime session takes a different turn than usual. two-shot[All Hearts Day challenge fic #2: Zevvin]m!lavellan x Iron Bull
1. Tether Me

**Char: Zevvin & Iron Bull**

 **All Hearts Day - Well Read**

 **Tether Me**

"What first attracted you to me?" Iron Bull asked, running his hands through soft, red hair. The redhead burrowed deeper into his chest and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like _'the size of your dick'_. Bull raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Zevvin lifted up slightly, resting his chin on an elbow. Rubelite gems peered at Iron Bull curiously. "Would it matter to you if I repeat what you thought you heard?" Zevvin asked.

"Humor me." Iron Bull rolled his eyes.

"In all honesty," Zevvin said, pausing to lay his head against Iron Bull's chest. "It was because you are different."

"Different?" Iron Bull questioned slowly. He combed his thick fingers through the tiny elf's hair. He was rewarded with a deep sigh for his efforts as the elf melted all the more on top of him.

"I am a mage from a region ruled by mages….except, I do not get the respect you would think I'd garner because I am an elf," Zevvin said. He rolled on his back and pressed his head back to look at Iron Bull. Iron Bull dropped his hand down the elf's tight stomach, trailing his fingertips lightly across the tanned, taut skin. Zevvin shivered lightly and wiggled his bottom, pressing his ass insistently against the slowly rising bulge in Iron Bull leather pants. "There were humans who respected my intellect and skill enough to seek me out, though turned on me later when they got what they wanted." Zevvin closed his eyes, twitching from time to time when Bull's hand made its way to his chest to flick a nipple.

"As old as I am, the elven folk who tend to be foolhardy enough to venture so close to the Emporium seek me out for tales of the past. I like them little more than I like the humans. They would try to coerce me into joining their clans but then try to brand me with a mark of slavery. Do you not think it oddly hypocritical that they want freedom from the humans yet brand themselves with the mark of slavery symbolic to the humans?" Zevvin chuckled humorlessly. He was silent for awhile before he began speaking again."You do not _want_ anything but to _please_ _me_." Zevvin's eyes opened again. He rolled over onto his stomach and smiled at Iron Bull. The large Qunari placed a hand at the small of the elf's back. "This is a first for me."

"I tend not to blend in," Iron Bull said with a smirk. Zevvin's smile widened.

"I've noticed."

"I'm glad."

Zevvin pulled himself up Bull's body to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"What about you? What was the first thing that took your fancy?"

"Your hair," Iron Bull answered without missing a beat. Zevvin raised a thin eyebrow.

"My hair?"

"I have a thing for redheads," Iron Bull mumbled against Zevvin's lips before pressing another kiss to them. Zevvin chuckled.

"I have a gift for you," he whispered against the Qunari's lips.

"I do too. Let me show you yours first." Iron Bull placed a hand on the nape of the redhead's neck and pulled him down for an even deeper kiss. He trailed his other hand down to grip at the elf's plump backside. A sudden loud yip sliced through the mood. Iron Bull groaned in frustration as the familiar noise continued.

The redheaded elf pried himself out of Bull's hold to look over at his desk. The familiar sight of his white, foxy companion brought a smile to his lips. "I had been looking for you earlier, Wisper." Zevvin pulled himself completely from Bull and walked over to the fennec.

Iron Bull sat up and glared at the fennec, who seemingly glared back. " _Damn it_ …" Iron Bull cursed under his breath. At the sight of fennec, Bull knew he was likely _not_ getting any action for the rest of the day. The fennec really knew how to ruin a man's good time.

"Thank you," Zevvin said, breaking Iron Bull out of his dark musing and schemes to tie the fennec up and throw it somewhere for a while. Zevvin turned back to Iron Bull with a bright smile that could blind the sun itself. "Here." Zevvin held out a necklace - _no._ It wasn't just any type of necklace. It was a thick, corded necklace that was looped and tied into a hole on half a dragon's tooth.

"This…" Iron Bull glanced at the identical necklace around the elf's neck.

"I heard from Dorian about this custom of gift giving on this day, All Hearts Day, to the one you intend to court or are already in the process of courting." As Zevvin spoke, Iron Bull could see his cheeks slowly tinting pink. There was also a slight tremor in his hand. "And…I remember you talking about how…how the Qunari show their commitment…" Zevvin bit his lip. "I thought I could…kill two birds with one stone."

Iron Bull stood up and walked over to the elf. Zevvin craned his neck to look up at the towering Qunari warrior. Bull looked the elf over for a moment before taking the necklace from him. "Kadan," he whispered, yanking the elf flush to his body. Zevvin gasped, having to crane his neck even more to look Bull in the eye. Bull grinned widely.

"Now, it's my turn to give you a gift," Iron Bull husked into Zevvin's ear. Bull placed the necklace around his neck before bodily picking the small elf up. Zevvin let out a surprised squeal as he was picked up with no effort at all. Bull walked them back to the bed all the while trailing kisses down the small elf's neck. "You're not going to walk straight for a week," Bull growled.

"Sounds like a lovely gift," Zevvin purred back.

Ignoring the yipping fennec on the table, Bull crashed his lips to the elf's. Kadan…his Kadan. He'd never thought in a million years he'd be saying that to anyone in this lifetime. Now he had it and he intended to keep it.


	2. A Love Knot

**Char: Zevvin & Iron Bull**

 **All Hearts Day- Well Read**

 **A Love Knot**

The Iron Bull was annoyed. No. Annoyed wasn't the right word to express the intensity of emotion he was feeling right now as he lays on his back, arms crossed under his head. He was frustrated - sexually frustrated…so much so to the point he wanted to murder something. And that something happened to be the tiny little animal now laying between him and his redheaded elven lover.

The fennec decided it was tired of being ignored and jumped on the bed. That caused Zevvin to forcefully extract himself from Bull's arms - yet again. Now Bull lay on one side of the bed while Zevvin laid on the other with the fennec on his stomach, yipping obnoxiously.

"I've never been able to perfect the concentrations," Zevvin said. Iron Bull watched the exchange between the two. He never understood how Zevvin could hold a conversation with a fennec…then again he _was_ an elf. Maybe elves were more attuned with nature than he'd first suspected. "If you would be so kind as to gather more elfroot for me, I'd be able to continue studying the effects."

The fennec let out a series of yips in response, jumping off the elf's stomach and hopping on the desk. Zevvin stood from the bed and made his way to his desk. He dug around in the drawers before producing a harness of some sort that connected to a basket. He placed the harness around the fennec, letting the basket dangle in front of the fennec. "You are too kind," Zevvin said, patting the fennec on the head. "Thank you, Wisper." The fennec yipped again before jumping off the desk and running for the balcony.

Iron Bull would have been worried about the fennec's choice of exits if he wasn't so pissed at it for interrupting them yet again. He watched the fennec jump over the balcony railing, a small perverse wish of it falling to its death flashed across his mind before being replaced by things he wanted to do with his sexy, redheaded lover.

Speaking of sexy redheads…

Iron Bull turned his attention to Zevvin when he heard a light 'plat' sound. Zevvin stood at the foot of the bed with one of his hips jutted out to the side with a hand resting on it. Looking a little past the short elf, Iron Bull's eyes settled on an antique looking hourglass. The bases and arms of the hourglass looked to be carved out of ironbark. Iron Bull brought his gaze from the hourglass to the smirking elf.

Zevvin had a knowing smirk on his face. "I can already tell what you're thinking of," Zevvin mumbled, pulling his long hair up in a messy bun (but leaving the long fringe covering his left eye). "Let's get to making it come true."

Iron Bull's eyebrows shot up, but he didn't comment as Zevvin slowly stripped from is clothes and crawled up the bed and up his body. The redhead purposefully slid his body slowly up and across Bull's growing bulge. "Sending Wisper off for some elfroot from the surrounding area has bought us an hour or so."

"And I intend to use every second," Iron Bull growled, pulling the elf up the rest of the way. He pulled the elf's face to his by his chin, pushing at his lips with his tongue to deepen the kiss.

As their tongues twisted together in a sensual dance, Bull could feel the elf shuddering against him. It was so easy to get the elf riled up. He sometimes wondered why he was so sensitive then those thoughts were pushed out in favor of relishing in the reactions he could pull from the redhead.

"I got something for us," Zevvin mumbled after they parted. Bull quirked an eyebrow as he watched the elf reach over the bedside. He pulled a small, circular, wooden container from the floor. "It's a special concoction of my own."

"What is it?" Bull asked, a bit wary as he watched the elf twist the top off. His nose was suddenly assaulted with the smell of wild berries with a hint of spicy cinnamon. "Whatever it is, it smells good."

"Good." Zevvin gave him a cheeky smile before he spun around until his ass was poised in front of Bull. Bull gave a rough smack to the elf's left buttocks and was rewarded with a sharp gasp. "Would you be so kind…?" Zevivn held the container up and wiggled his hips. Bull smirked, catching the hint easily. He dipped 3 of his fingers into the pink substance and rubbed it across his fingers. It was slightly sticky. It started off cold but then started to warm up, leaving behind a tingly feeling wherever the cream touched.

He watched the mage struggle to undo his leather pants, snickering quietly when he let out low cusses in elven. Bull quickly lifted his hips to help the elf before he ended up _burning_ them off him…. _again._ After being stripped of his lower garments, Iron Bull let out a pleased sigh as Zevvin got to work on his hardened member. The elf's skilled hands worked up and down his shaft, using the precum bubbling at the tip to ease his up and down motions. He grunted when he felt a warm tongue lapping at his crown. The warm tongue started a trail from the base to the tip where the elf would spend a few moments suckling his head before licking back down to the base.

Needing a distraction from the pleasurable tongue massage the elf was bestowing upon him, he circled the elf's tight pucker with his index finger. He sunk a slick finger inside and was instantly rewarded with a muffled moan. That moan sent delicious vibrations up and down his engorged member. Wiggling his finger around in the tight anal passage, he slowly slipped a second finger in. The groan he was rewarded with was louder and longer than it was before. Iron Bull started a pistoning his fingers slowly in and out of the elf's pucker, angling his thrusts to brush against the mage's prostate every other inward thrust.

Zevvin's reaction of the first brush against that bundle of nerves was almost instantaneous. His olive skin instantly flushed and he let out a loud cry, shoving most of Iron Bull's erection in his mouth and down his throat (more like falling onto it).The elf's toned thighs quivered as he struggled to keep himself upright, painting Bull's chest in his thick, white cum.

Bull stopped his ministrations with raised eyebrows.

Zevvin let go of Bull's thick cock with a wet pop, saliva still connecting his swollen lips to the head. He looked over his shoulder at the Qunari warrior with a look so wanton, Bull almost came on the spot. "I-I…m-m-might…h-have m-m-made a-mmmh…miss-misscalculation on the ingredients and…mmm…their concentration…" Zevvin panted, his voice a pitch higher than usual as he struggled to speak through his shudders. Bull raised an eyebrow as he met Zevvin's passion glazed eyes.

"What did you do this time?"

"It…It has had the reverse affect I was going for…" Zevvin groaned. "I was…hoping to make myself less sensitive….this is not the case…"

"Oh really?" Bull's exasperated expression turned sly. "So…if I were to do this…" Bull reached under the elf and flicked a nipple. Zevvin jumped, squeaking loudly. His entire body blushed a deep crimson at the noise. "Oh…this will be fun…" Bull rose to his knees and dropped the elf on his back.

"B-Bull-" Zevvin was cut off as Iron Bull crashed their lips back together. As he tangled their tongues together, he pushed his saliva slicked dick past Zevvin's tight ringed pucker. "Oh…Oh Creatorrrrs…" Zevvin squealed, his legs shivering.

Zevvin's still resisting pucker offered the Qunari warrior blissful stimulation as he entered the spasming channel. That didn't stop Bull from inching his way ever so slowly until his large balls slapped against the elf's plump backside. Zevvin's eyes fluttered, barely able to stay open.

"I-I…don't….know if I-I can take as much….as usual, _ma lath_ …" Zevvin moaned. Iron Bull pulled out until only the tip of his engorged cock remained and then rammed back inside. Zevvin's eyes glazed over as Iron Bull started a slow, hard pace. Each time Bull pulled out Zevvin sucked in a breath before letting it out in a loud, squeaky moan each time Bull slammed home.

Bull leaned over, resting the elf's legs on his shoulders. He gripped the elf's thigh as his pace sped up, jostling both the elf and the bed. "That's alright. I promised to make sure you couldn't walk, remember?" Bull sniggered smugly. "I intend to keep that promise, kadan."

As their pace became faster and more frantic each and every time Bull drove inside the elf, the redhead let out incoherent, garbling noises. He was in a state of incomprehensible bliss. Every body-jostling thrust brought him closer and closer to an earth shattering orgasm, one even more intense than the first one he had.

The Qunari smirked with blissful pride as he watched the completely flushed elf come undone. Zevvin's eyes had crossed before slowly rolling up into his head as his entire body began to shake as his orgasm hit him for a 2nd time. Bull stopped moving for a moment, enjoying the vice-like grip the elf's spasming sphincter had him in. When Zevvin's eyes rolled back down to lock with Bull's, an unfocused glaze over the rubelite gems, Bull started his punishing thrusts yet again until the elf's eyes rolled back up into his eyes.

Bull lost count on the amount of times he'd made the elf cum before he himself came. It was probably going on the 6th time before he let the spasming elf's tight ass milk him dry with each pulse. Bull groaned, leaning over the mage as he breathes heavily into the nearly unconscious redhead's ear. He could have kept on going but he caught sight of the hourglass some time ago. The last few grains of sands fell to the bottom.

Bull laid down on his back with a satisfied groan, pulling the still shivering elf on top of him. "Kadan…" Bull brushed Zevvin's sweaty bangs off his forehead and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I…don't think I'll be able to….think….for a week…" Zevvin chuckled. Bull smirked.

"An hour ran up."

Zevvin opened his eyes and glanced towards the desk. "So it has…" The two laid in complete silence for a while longer before Zevvin spoke again: "There is one more thing…I forgot to ask."

"Hm?"

"Does this mean you accept my courtship request of being…what the humans call 'my valentine'?" Zevvin asked. Iron Bull snorted.

"Do you really need to ask after what we just did?" Bull chuckled. "Yes, I accept."

"We must celebrate again…later…after a nap…for the rest of today…" Bull was silent as he listened to the elf's breath even out.

Bull chuckled. With a grunt, he pulled his sensitive, flaccid cock from Zevvin. Zevvin let out a small gasp but did't react any farther even after Bull's come flooded out him to stain the sheets. Bull slipped carefully out of the bed, tucking his redheaded lover in the bed before standing straight. He turned when he heard a growl. The fennec was sitting on the desk with an angry glare.

Feeling a bit childish, Iron Bull slipped his leather pants on and stuck his tongue out at the fennec. The reaction was instantaneous: The fennec began to yip loudly and growl.

"Wisper, please quiet down. I am trying to rest." Zevvin snapped from his position burrowed under the covers. "I expect to see you in my chambers every night from now on, yes?"

Iron Bull looked over at the bundle of blankets on the bed. "You got it boss," Bull said, smirking.

"Excellent. Leave me to my rest please. I will speak with you when I am… a little more coherent than I am now, ma lath."

"Sure thing." Iron Bull smirked at the angry fennec and left the room.

Things were starting to go his way after all.


End file.
